Currently some information handling devices (“devices”), for example, smart phones, cellular phones, tablets, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, have the ability to display a reminder to a user. For example, many portable information handling devices have personal assistants that assist users with setting up reminders tied to a particular time or geographical location. A timed reminder is displayed when a certain time and day are met. A geographical reminder is displayed when a user enters a certain geographical location. A user also has the ability to create a to-do list, but these generally have to be manually consulted, meaning, a user has to remember to consult the to-do list. While these reminders, personal assistants, and to-do lists are helpful in reminding users to accomplish a task, they do not cover every situation in which a user may want a reminder.